Conventional detergents used in the warewashing and laundering industries, particularly those intended for institutional use, typically contain alkyl phenol ethoxylates (APEs) and phosphates. APEs are used in detergents as a cleanser and a degreaser for their effectiveness at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces. Commonly used APEs include nonyl phenol ethoxylates (NPE) surfactants.
Phosphates are multifunctional components commonly used in detergents to reduce water hardness as well as increase detergency, antiredeposition, and crystal modification. Detergency is defined as the ability to wet, emulsify, suspend, penetrate, and dispense soils. In particular, polyphosphates such as sodium tripolyphosphate and their salts are used in detergents because of their ability to prevent calcium carbonate precipitation and their ability to disperse and suspend soils. If calcium carbonate is allowed to precipitate, the crystals may attach to the surface being cleaned and cause undesirable effects. For example, calcium carbonate precipitation on the surface of ware can negatively impact the aesthetic appearance of the ware and give the ware an unclean look. In the laundering area, if calcium carbonate precipitates and attaches onto the surface of fabric, the crystals may leave the fabric feeling hard and rough to the touch.
However, while effective, both APEs and phosphates are disfavored due to environmental concerns. There is therefore a need in the art for alternatives that can replace the properties of APEs and phosphorous-containing compounds.